I Talk to the Rain
by Chibave
Summary: Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement, ne laissant apparaître que deux yeux rouges penchés au-dessus de moi. Puis, perdant lentement connaissance, sentant seulement des mains, sous mes genoux et derrière ma nuque, me soulever calmement, je sombrai.


**Titre: **I Talk to the Rain

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is miiiiiiine Y_Y Je les aurai un jour, je les aurai ! è_é

**Pairing:** Kurofye (Plus tard, peut-être du DouWata, ou du SeiSubaru, ou du FuumaKamui, ou du *Aaaah, ne peut plus s'arrêter*)

**Rating: **T... Si vous me suppliez à genoux (enfin, des revies suffiront), je veux bien vous offrir du M *O*

**Résumé: **Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement, ne laissant apparaître que deux yeux rouges penchés au-dessus de moi. Puis, perdant lentement connaissance, sentant seulement des mains, sous mes genoux et derrière ma nuque, me soulever calmement, des nuages noirs s'emparant tout à fait de mon esprit, le froid empêchant mes muscles de bouger, je sombrai.

**MUSIQUE A ECOUTER:** I Talk to the rain (OST de TRC) _.com/watch?v=DGBGEcJDGV8_

_**I Talk to the Rain**_

La fraîcheur de cette nuit d'hiver faisait tressaillir la peau engourdie de mes bras nus, couchés sur le sol gelé de la cour. Je restais allongé, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, à regarder les cratères de la pleine lune.

_Elle était morte. Je l'avais voulu, après tout. Mais alors, pourquoi étais-je ici, maintenant, en train de mourir à mon tour ? _

_Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas pleurer ?_

Un soupir de solitude m'échappa. Quelques mèches blondes vinrent, poussées par le vent glacial, cacher mes yeux bleus. Je respirais difficilement tandis que mes pupilles suivaient les nuages de buée sortant de ma bouche s'élever dans le ciel.

Je sentis quelques gouttes de pluie me tomber lentement sur le visage, juste aux coins de mes yeux. Même le ciel pleurait.

Mes paupières commençaient à tomber. _Je me laisse aller. Je me laisse mourir. _Fermant complètement les yeux, je finis par chuchoter.

« Sayonara ». _I talk to the rain.. Loneliness._

Les bruits extérieurs se mêlaient doucement aux bourdonnements que mes oreilles m'infligaient. Des pas. Ils s'approchaient de moi.

« C'est tout ? » La voix qui articula ces mots était chaude, si chaude. Elle était matérielle, présente... vivante.

« La question est la suivante; cette connerie que t'es en train de faire, là, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

_Silence. Je ris. Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas._

_« _-Bon, très bien. J'te souhaite pas bonne chance. Je suppose que t'en as pas besoin. [...] _Sayonara_. » Les pas s'éloignèrent.

Sans réfléchir, ma gorge émit un son. Indistinct, mais un mot tout du moins.

« -A..Attends.. »

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement, ne laissant apparaître que deux yeux rouges penchés au-dessus de moi. Puis, perdant lentement connaissance, sentant seulement des mains, sous mes genoux et derrière ma nuque, me soulever calmement, des nuages noirs s'emparant tout à fait de mon esprit, le froid empêchant mes muscles de bouger, je sombrai.

_Noir._

* * *

><p><em>Ce froid m'ennivrait petit à petit, me paralysant jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Je le voyais s'éloigner de moi, cet inconnu à la chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux de démon. <em>

_Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus sourds; produisant un ultime effort pour attraper sa main, mon coeur gelé le suppliait de rester, de me prononcer encore ne serait-ce que quelques mots qui me donneraient la force de m'accorcher._

_Tandis qu'il se retournait vers moi, sa main si chaude se glaça au contact de ma peau d'un froid polaire._

_« -Tout cela..C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Comment peux-tu te faire prendre en pitié après cela ? Tu n'as pas de coeur, pas de sentiment. Tu ne vis que par la vie des autres. Tu n'existes pas. C'est pour cela que les larmes ne coulent pas. Tu n'es rien. Tu es vide. »_

_Les yeux flamboyants se fixaient sur moi, me figeant tout à fait. Le feu de ses pupilles se mit alors à tout enflammer, tout, tout autour de moi, et commença à me consumer à mon tour, séchant les larmes que je n'avais pas vu commencer à couler, et donnant à mes yeux l'impression d'une mer brûlée._

* * *

><p><em>« -NOOON ! »<em>

Je me réveillai alors en sursaut, me levant comme si je venais d'être frappé par la foudre. Comme revenant à la réalité, mes yeux, grands ouverts, parcouraient la pièce inconnue. Le lit blanc contrastait fortement avec le rouge sang qui s'étalait sur les murs.

_Un rêve ?_

« -Enfin! »

La voix qui venait aussi bien de me sauver que de me hanter me fit sursauter, tandis que mes yeux se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre, où se tenait, appuyé contre le mur, le jeune homme à la peau de bronze et aux yeux de démon.

« -Ca fait deux jours que tu squattes mon lit. J'aimerais bien le récupérer. » Il parlait comme si aucun sentiment ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Je restai muet tandis que je retrouvais petit à petit les sensations dans tous mes membres. Espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il me rattrape par le bras, ou me dise quelque mot pour me demander de rester, je me leva et marcha vers la sortie.

Le brun s'avança en même temps que moi vers son lit, sans ouvrir la bouche, et sans daigner me jeter un regard. Voilà. Encore une fois, j'avais tenté d'attirer l'attention, et j'avais encore une fois échoué.

Les larmes ne me montaient même pas aux yeux.. j'y étais tellement habitué que cela ne m'affectait plus. Je me sentais, une fois de plus, pitoyable. Pitoyable. Ce mot était fait pour moi. Toujours chercher à attirer l'attention. Faire semblant de souffrir. Ne jamais aller vers les autres, et toujours attendre que les autres fassent le premier pas. Evidemment, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé.. jusqu'à cette nuit-là.

On m'avait tendu la main, et je la repoussais. _Pitoyable_. Je me dégoûtais moi-même.

Un léger rire attira mon attention, derrière moi.

Me retournant et prenant une expression furieuse, comme pour dire « Il n'y a rien de drôle ! », je me ravisa.

Allongé, les yeux fermés, sans payer attention à ce que je faisais, il me parla.

« -Kurogane. » Sa tête se pencha vers moi, et ses yeux rouges se dévoilèrent. « -Je m'appelle Kurogane. »

Sa phrase était, je le suppose, une invitation à rester. Je baissais la tête, lentement, et quand je me décidais enfin à sortir un son, je pris cette main qu'on me tendait enfin.

« F.. Fye. »

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est tout caca :o<p>

Mais bon, cette fic me tient à cœur, car elle est en quelque sorte autobiographique. J'arrive enfin à dire ce que je pense, dans une fic. Et ça fait du bien..

**Flash info : Si vous voulez que cette scène plus que pathétique cesse, tapez 'Review' en bas de la page..**

**Bon, si vous voulez le deuxième chapitre, ça marche aussi o/**


End file.
